Differintial
by Leahsa
Summary: Harry is Dead. Three Years Later Hermione is kidnapped. When she escapes she finds herself with someone she least expects. But he's changed, for the better?
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Hey everyone, it's Leahsa. And yes, I started a new story. I've decided to take down my other stories for now and focus on this one, as I have the most ideas for this one. I'd like to actually finish one story this time before starting another... Enjoy))

**Differential**

Bright Chocolate brown eye's filled with unshed tears as a mature young women stared down at the semi-freshly dug grave of one of her best friends, Harry James Potter. Slowly moisture tickled from her eye's and then continued on to make two small rivers on her pale cheeks. With a strangled cry she collapsed beside the tombstone in a full blown sob. Harry had been buried now for nearly six months, and Hermione knew she should have come to terms with his passing by now, but she hadn't, she just couldn't.

Her friends and family worried for her, she knew that also. Since the day they had buried him, many months before she had barly said a word, eaten, or left her bed, except to come here. And today she was finally ready. Finally ready to say goodbye.

Through Tear filled eye's Hermione sniffed and reached out, touching the tombstone. The stone was cool under her gentle hand as she traced the carver letters, then thought back to the one who had caused this to happen in the first place. A murdered. Voldemorte. The only thing that consoled Hermione throughout the whole thing was the fact that Harry had died a hero's death, killing the dark lord, but also killing himself also. One could not live while the other survived, so as soon as Voldemorte had fallen at the Great War, Harry fell to.

Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away and closed her eyes while taking a deep calming breath, then began to speak in a whisper. Finally she stood wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. A branch snapped behind her as someone approached. Turning she smiled weakly, the figure smiled back, then opened his arms for her to enter into his embrace, which she did so quickly, and gratefully.

"You Okay Mione?" asked the man, stroaking her hair soothingly. She looked up and nodded,

"Yeah Ron... I'm alright" Hermione said giving the man a gentle squeeze. The man was also her other best friend, Ronald Weasley. Without another word he steered her tword the car, and as he started away Hermione took one last look at the grave, and mouthed two words:

"Goodbye Harry"

**Three Years Later**

"Aunt Mia!" screamed a child with bright red pigtails as se dashed across the yard of the Weasley family home, The Burrow, and into the waiting arms of Hermione Granger.

"Hey Brat!" 'Aunt Mia' greeted scooping the two year old up into her arms and starting back across the yard, waving a hand in greeting to the others in the yard.

"I not a bwat" the child, who's name was Amber, informed Hermione with a giggle. Hermione feighned surprise:

"Your not?" she squeezed the girl for a second closer, then added, "Then what are you?"

"I'm Daddy's wittle pwincess" she said with a lisp, and Hermione smiled.

"That right Ambie! Your daddy's little Princess. Hey Hermione" said Ron coming up to Hermione and taking the child from her arms, then tossed her into the air. The child squealed as Ron caught her.

Hermione smiled in way of greeting, then with a quick survey of the yard asked, "Where's Samantha?"

Ron looked clueless for a moment the tilted his head, till his Colbalt Blue Eye's brightned.

"In the kitchen I think. With Gin and mum, finishing up with dinner."

Hermione thanked him and started inside.

The kitchen was alive with delightful aromas, and Samantha, Ron's wife, an expecting Ginny, and Molly Weasley were busy bustling around the small kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the food.

"Hermione!" Molly greeted warmly and hugged the younger girl, "I feel as if I havn't seen you in forever" she continued as Hermione gave a greeting to Ginny and Samantha.

Samantha was a petite brunette with soft features. Hermione had been the one to introduce Ron to his wife. Samantha was Hermione cousin, kindnatured, and also a muggle. A year younger then Hermione, Samantha had went out with Ron for six months, before Ron popped the question, Samanthat had said yes. Ten months after that Amber Lynn Weasley was born. Everytime you looked at the couple you could tell they were very much in love.

Ginny, who had married only last year, was expecting her first child. She was also deeply in love (something Hermione was envious of) with her Husband, Seamus Finnagan. It was a little known fact that during Ginny's last year, she had started to see Seamus, who had just gotten out of school himself, and then they had married.

As for Hermione, the last few years had been mostly spent alone. For the first year after Harry's death Hermione spent in mourning, then trying to readjust with everyday life without one of her best friends at her side. Then during the next year she had entered a relationship. A breif relationship, for she had been hurt deeply, when he had cheated. The worst part, in Hermione's opinion was, when confronted he didn't even have the decency to deny it, to preserve Hermione's feelings. After that, Hermione had mostly kept to herself, her family, and the Weasleys.

After her parents had moved to France, Hermione began spending more and more time with the Weasley's, who had sort of adopted her into the family. Though even before that, she had felt part of the family, being as close to Ron as she was. But now, the bond was even tighter, they were closer, Hermione wouldn't have it any other way.

Today was a special day at the Burrow, the whole clan had gathered together for Arther Weasleys birthday. With a quick glance back out the window to the back yard Hermione's heart swelled. Three generations of Weasley's, and still growing. And her, an honerary member of the Weasley crew.

"What can I do?" Hermione asked softly, and they quickly put her to work, carrying the silverware and plates out side to place on the picnic table. As soon as she began the task a loud "POP" was heard behind her and she turned quickly, then grinned as she saw 2 sets of identical faces. The twins were here. Literally.

Fred and George Weasley, had married a set of twins. Imagine, twins marring twins. Padma and Parvati Patill flashed a smile at Hermione and in turn gave her a hug. The twins looked at her.

"Fred is that who I think it is?" asked George elbowing his brother while grinning cheekily at Hermione. Fred seemed to think the question over while looking at her.

"I think it just might be...but...How?" asked Fred in mock surprise. Hermione smacked both there eye's before being wrapped up in a tight embrace, one twin on each side of her.

"It hadn't been that long" she scolded gently, returning the embrace.

"Not that long?" asked George in mock indignation, "Are you hearing this?"

Fred shook his head and sighed sarcastically, "Really now Mione" he said taking a step away from her, "It's been what...? A year? Two years?" he seemd to consider it.

Hermione sent them a look and said in a calm tone, "Three weeks."

They rolled there eye's then Hermione giggled. Fred and George sent her a look, then hugged her once more before moving to freat the rest of the clan, sending a, "It's nice to see you laugh again Mia" over there shoulder.

"I laugh" she called back, and returned to the kitchen to gather more things to take outside.

All to soon she was surrounded on both sides by Weasley's. Arther sat at the head of the table, Molly on his right, and Charlie on his left. Next to Molly was Ron and Samantha, with Amber between then in a high chair, then Fred and Padma, plus Ginny and Seamus. On the other side of Charlie was his fiancee Meghan, then George and Parvati, plus their son Micheal, who was 4, then Bill and then Hermione. Needless to say it was a long table.

It felt good to be surrounded with Family again, even if the Weasleys were not blood, Hermione considered them as such. The air was loud with voices, endless chatter, pointless chit chat. Giggles. She was home. This was home.

There you have it... Chapter One... Hope you liked it... Please Review...

Oh yeah!

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I do, however own Amber, Micheal, and Samantha, everything else is the fabulous J.K. Rowlings.**

Leahsa


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N:** Hey Everyone, welcome to chapter two. This has three diffrent people PoV's in it. Hermione's, Ron's, and her kidnappers. So sit back, relax, and enjoy Differential.)

**Chapter Two**

**The Kidnappers PoV**

"Are you sure this is the place?" muttered a dark haired man to his companion, standing outside Apartment 3B in the Embassey Apartment Complex.

His companion gazed down at a sheet of paper and looked up, meeting his gaze, then nodded.

The first guy looked at the door and with a sigh, raised a wand and muttered a spell.

"Lets get this over with"

**Hermione's PoV**

Silky Brown Tresses were splayed on the blue silken covered pillow case in the bedroom of Apartment 3B. This was Hermione's home, and currently it was nearly three in the morning, and Hermione, who had previously been sleeping peacefully, jolted awake suddenly.

"What...?" she murmered to herself, her ears straining to listen to the silent apartment. Something had awoken her, yet she wasn't sure what. Then she heard it again, a rumble of voices, in her apartment!

Now, instantly awake she turned to her side table and quickly grabbed for her wand. It wasn't there. She groaned silently, she'd left it in the living room before she had went to bed. Thinking fast she grabbed her phone up instead and dialed a number, trying to slip off the bed and crawl tword the attachted bathroom. The sound of footsteps were approaching the bedroom.

"Hewllo?" asked a groggy voice on the other end of her phone.

The doorknob was turning, and she gazed around frantically for an escape.

"Ron?" her voice was but a whisper, laced with a slight aprehension and fear.

"Mione?" came the reply, more alert, "Something wrong?"

The door was opening, two large figures stood there, One raised a wand to her, and her eye's widened. She was aware of Ron's voice through the phone. And as a golden beam came at her from the tip of the wand, she managed a loud,

"NO!" before everything went dark.

**Ron's PoV**

"Hermione? Hermione? Answer me!" Ron yelled into the phone frantically after he had heard her terrified scream. Samantha was now awake also and was looking at him.

"Ron? What is it?" she asked in concern, "Is Mia okay?"

Ron didn't answer, but was getting out of the bed and searching for his wand.

"Ron!" Samantha said again, "What's going on?" Ron stopped. And stared at his wife.

"Get Amber, and make sure you keep the doors locked. I'll be back" he said and kissed her gently before apparating to Hermione's apartment. He didn't like what he saw. On the floor of her bedroom there was a small trace of blood on the floor. The rest of the apartment was empty.

**Hermione's PoV**

"Mmmm...Ermm..." Hermione was slowly awakening from what felt like a deep sleep. Her head pounded, and reaching up, with her eye's still closed she gingerly touched it. It was sticky. Opening her eye's now and drawing her fingers away she saw the deep crimson that was stainging her fingers. She was bleeding.

Sitting up quickly, alarmed, then groaning as the world spun, she tried to focus her eye's. Once everything seemed to calm, and she was able to see better she noticed the room she was in. If it could even be called a room. It was more like an oversized closet.

It was empty except for a thin blanket in the corner, with white walls that had peeling wallpaper. Whimpering in slight fear she pushed herself back into the far corner of the room, curling in a ball in the corner.

What had happened? Her mind was foggy, but she faintly remembered being at Rons... Someone's birthday? Yes! Arthers! Then she had came home? Yes...And had fallen asleep... Then what? There seemed to be a blank period from how she had gotten from her warm, safe bed, to here, in a oversized closet.

She heard footsteps outside, and she tried to press herself even more into the wall. She may not know why or how she had gotten here, but it couldn't be good. The foorsteps paused outside the door to her room, and Hermione watched in horror as the knob slowly twisted and a body filled the entryway.

Her eye's darted over the figure, trying to see if she knew him, try to grasp at some reason as to why she was here. Nothing...She could think of nothing.

"Aww...Your awake..." the man said in a cruel tone, and Hermione stiffened, then jutted her chin forward and scowled,

"Who the heck are you that you think you can take me from my home. Where are we?" she demanded in as strong a tone as she could muster.

The man smiled, showing crooked yellow teeth, and he stepped into the room.

"I knew you'd be perfect.." he kneeled and reached out and touched her cheek, she quickly shoved his hand away. He smirked.

"Spirit...I saw it in you the first time I saw you... I knew it would be fun to break. You'll be fun to break" he said cruely.

For a moment Hermione's eye's lowered, then as the full meaning of his words entered her brain she gave him a glare,

"Your sick!" she screamed, trying to move farther away, but couldn't. This time he scowled, and raised his hand, a moment later a stinging pain was running through her cheek. She brought a hand to it in shock.

He stared at her, then slowly put a hand on her stinging cheek again, this time over her hand.

"You'll learn soon not to fight me Shahar" He said staring at her cruely.

Hermione's mind raced. Shahar? He thought she was someone named Shahar? This might be her out.

"I'm not Shahar" she said quickly, "I'm Hermione, Hermione Grang-" before she even finished the sentence she was quickly hit again, and he sputtered in rage.

"You will not use that name again. You are Shahar!" he hit her once more, "Shahar do you hear!" with tears stining in her eye's, she nodded. What had she gotten into?

(**A/N: **Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, because I enjoyed writting it.. I like this fanfic alot. I know it's a bit soon for chapter two already, but I'm not sure if I'll be on anymore this week so I figured it would be better to just go ahead and post it since I had it.

Next chappie we finally see a bit of Draco, and unfortunatly, a bit more of Hermione with her...Attacker. Hope to see you there. Review!))

**Disclaimer: Looks at Mirror Sighs Nope...I don't look, act, or write like J.k. Rowling, which means I am not J.K. Rowling, which means I don't own a thing. Well except Amber, Samantha, and Hermione's Kidnappers. But I don't like to take claim to them. There just nessecity to the plot of this fic. **

HPN Padfoot HPN : My first Reviewer! I'm glad you like the story, but No, this is not a H/HR, eventually this will be a D/HR. Enjoy))


	3. Chapter 3

(**A/n: **Hey Everyone, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! That make me so happy... Now...I think I shall start with... Replys to comments, then well get back to the story.

**Himeko Sorano: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far, and yeah, I always thought that if Harry, **Or** Ron was to die, Hermione would definatly have some degree of vunerability after all they've been through together. And Sorry about the spelling mistakes. I tried to go over it since I don't have a spell check on my computer, it must have got past me.

**Dee023:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**dwntwndanbrwn: **I'm glad my summery brought you in, And I know what you mean by not usually reading stories that are under 5 chapters, I don't like to do that very often either, and I figured others wouldn't as well, thats why I was trying to get a few chappies up pretty quickly, to draw more people in. And Shahar does have another meaning in another language, I just havn't decided if I'm going to use it yet or not. Enjoy :).

**Raspberri13: **Lol. Love your enthusiasm. Here you go. Enjoy ;).

**HPN Padfoot HPN: ** Here you go! Enjoy! ;).

**Zorro-chan: **Harry was killed in the first chapter, but I'm thinking about somewhere along the line bringing him back, or finding a way that Hermione can talk to him again. I dunno yet. Enjoy

**-Xanthia-: **I know, I hate it when authors leave cliffies to, but I couldn't resist. And I'm glad you like it. Enjoy

**IsabellaPaige:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it... Hope you enjoy

**Kira66: **Lol. Okay, here's more just for you, my awesome reviewer

Now that thats taken care of... Welcome to Chapter 3.))

**Recap: **Hermione's mind raced. Shahar? He thought she was someone named Shahar? This might be her out.

"I'm not Shahar" she said quickly, "I'm Hermione, Hermione Grang-" before she even finished the sentence she was quickly hit again, and he sputtered in rage.

"You will not use that name again. You are Shahar!" he hit her once more, "Shahar do you hear!" with tears stining in her eye's, she nodded. What had she gotten into?

**Chapter 3**

**Draco's PoV**

His footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as he walked, the amber spirits he held in a glass made a gentle swishing noise, but other then that, the manor was silent. A door opened, and a blonde haired man entered into a office, and the large, oak door closed behind him. This man was Draco Malfoy, and this office, was his own.

Moving to the desk he sat his glass down, then moved away, to the window, where the moonlight trapped it's self in his hair. His clothes were that of a typical Malfoy, black pants, black shirt, black robes, with just a small bit of green to show his Slytherin pride, yet, Draco was anything but a typical Malfoy. His face was pale, but not unnaturaly so, and a thin pink tinted scar ran across his brow. Unconciously he reached up to touch it. A momento from the war. It had almost killed him. Almost.

During his last few years at Hogwarts, alot had changed, Dumbledore had died, by Snapes hand. His own hand curled into a loose fist. He was the one who was supposed to have killed him, but he couldn't, he couldn't do it. The old man had never harmed him, had never done anything to him worth him killing him, and thats how Draco operated. Payback was fine, revenge..Okay.. But just cold blooded murder? That was foreign to him. He couldn't do it.

Sighing he brushed back a few strands of his hair away from his eye's, and moved away from the window. That had changed him, watching Snape do what he was supposed to do because he couldn't. After fleeing with Snape, and finding out what Snape was...A spy! Who would have guessed, he became one to. Of course he was nowhere near the rank Snape was, but he helped out where he could, not particualary feeling a loyalty to either side, but that was in the past. Voldemorte was dead, Potter was dead, along with so many innocents, and not-so-innocents.

His arm still twinged occasionally, and he reached up to touche the hated mark through his robe. He wished it would go away, he couldn't bear to see it sometimes, a reminder of who he almost was, and in many ways, still was. At first, after the war, he had nearly drown himself in drink, trying to forget, but then, he rose above it, above the peices of his life that were eating away at him, and he was almost whole again. Almost. Draco picked up the glass with the amber liquid again and downed it in one gulp, then slammed the glass back down on the desk, when a book caught his eye on the bookshelf.

Moving tword it, he plucked the thin, silver book from it's place, and stared at it. The Yearbook. He hadn't seen it in years, had never really looked at it much anyway.

The Yearbook was a book that was presented to each and every Seventh Year apon graduation. It would have pictures, memories, from all 7 years at Hogwarts, but untill now, he had never really seen it.

Now, he moved back to his desk, and took a seat in the large leather apolstered seat, and lay the book in frount of him. Hogwarts, A Lasting Memory, was on the frount in green letters. Green and silver, to show he was a Slytherin. He's never hated those colors more then in these last few years, but he still wore them. It was what was expected of him afterall, and in some ways a habit, a reminde, some things, you can't change.

Slowly he reached out and opened it, the frount inside cover was filled with signatures, he turned it to the beggining, and felt his lips begin to tug upward at the picture. His first year, and there he was, on the strairs. He chuckled slightly at the cocky look he wore on his face and he talked to Potter. Vague memories returned to him. Standing there on the stone steps, telling Potter he knew who he should hang around with, then being blown off for Weasley. He continued to turn the page, stopping to savor a picure, to laugh over a memory, or just to sigh and wish he could take something back. He sighed now, and turned to the next page in the book, where they started doing a picture a page, along with some useful information that automatically updated. Neadless to say it was a big yearbook, but gave off the impression that it was really thin.

Draco Xavier Malfoy

Slytherin

Prefect

Headboy

19 to ----

Seamus Dustin Finnagan

Gryffendor

Married Virginia Weasley

Member of the Herbology Club

19 to ----

He continued to turn the pages, marveling over how some peoples lives had changed, untill he came to a picture of a smiling brunette.

Hermione Jane Granger

Gryffendor

Prefect

Headgirl

Member of the Herbology Club

Member of the DaDa Association

President and Organizer of S.P.E.W.

Missing

Draco started to turn the page after breifly gazing at that one, then stopped, his grey eye's sharpening in on the word Missing. _Missing?_ Since when was Granger missing?

He blinked, then frowned, strange. Definatly strange, but it's not as if it would have any effect on him. so why worry about it? If only he knew how wrong he was.

((**A/N:** Hey everyone, Once again thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. And second, I know this chapter is a bit shorter then the others, but cut me some slack, it's 1:30 in the morning here and I'm tired. :). Just so you know I probably won't be able to update again till next weekend, but if I can before then I will. I'll try and have a few chapters out each week, but I can only really get online on the weekends so...Yeah... Please review!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would be writting this? No! I wouldn't! So therefore I am not J.K.))**


	4. Chapter 4

((**A/N:** Okay, apparently I lied, I'm going to get a chapter 4 up before next weekend.. Thanks for the reviews. Comments at the bottom.))

**Chapter Four**

**Hermione's PoV**

It had been two days since she had been abducted, and two days since she had had any contact with anyone. No one had brought her food, water, she had heard no one in the hall outside her door, just total silence. She was beggining to think that they had forgotten about her, but then, on the third day, she head the sound of approaching footsteps and stiffened, instantly on alert.

Her door opened with a creak, revealing the same man who had came that first night, carrying a tray. Her hair was matted and her eye's bruised from lack of sleep, yet she still glared at him, she had vowed she would never beg. He seemed to consider her as he out the tray before her. She just continued to glare.

"You must eat Shahar" he told her in a tone that suggested no alternative, but she would be damned it she let him order her around. He's already taken her from her home, and hit her, so there was no trust there, and without trust, without hope, she had nothing.

Her gaze dropped to the tray and she swallowed. She was so hungry, but she wouldn't dare touch the meal he presented her, she just couldn't.

"Do you not find your meal exceptable?" the man asked slowly.

"What I find unexceptable is being locked up here for no reason!" she said to him, with a great amount of distate. He sighed and tsked.

"Must I make you eat?" she heard him say and stiffened further. She'd like to see him try. She heard him sigh, then he fell to his knees beside her, reaching out to her.

She growled low in her throat and shoved his hand away, but in a second, she found herself back against him, arms locked across her chest with one strong arm. For an old guy he sure was strong, or maybe it was that she was weak from lack of food.

"No!" she cried when he started to bring food to her lips and stubbornly closed her mouth,

"Don't push me Shahar, this is for your own good" when she continued to fight he let her go, and she scrambled tword the corner.

"I tried to do it the easy way, but you had to fight me.. You have no one but yourself to blame for your punishment." he turned and left the room, leaving the tray.

Punishment? Hermione didn't like the sound of that. And who would? The footsteps were coming back, only this time it was duplicated, and two men entered the room, neither the one who had been here preveously. They were large, strong, and without a word to her they each took one of her arms, dragging her from the room, her fighting as they did.

After several minutes they entered a dungeon type room, with shakles on the wall, a freash tray was on the only table, along with a whip, and him. She glared at the man who was doing this to her, he didn't seem to care.

"Chain her" she stiffened again, fighting harder against the two guys, but it was no use, in a matter of moments, cold, metal shakles had been placed on her wrists. She could still touch the ground though, just barely.

The man came closer to her, whip in hand, and gaze her a pitying look.

"You must Understand Shahar I don't want to do this.. But you'll understand one day that it's for your own good" he almost seemed to be pleading with her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Shahar! I'm Hermione! Hermione!" she cried. His features turned stony and he raised the whip, brining the thin strap of leather down on her frount. She cried out from the force of it, along with from the stinging pain it brought forth, and he raised it again, this time speaking, as if furiously as he brought it down on her again, and again.

"I've told you to never use that name! I've told you! You are Shahar!" he stopped a moment and looked at her,

"Who are you?" he asked, he was seeing if his message had come through.

It had, painfully so, and with a weak voice she whispered, "Shahar." But that didn't satisfy him, "Louder! Who are you?"

"Shahar!" she cried louder, anything for this to stop.. She would do anything...

(**A/N:** oKay, a bit shorter, but I couldn't really put anyone else in for now. Next chapter will be longer, and involve both Draco and Hermione if all goes well.. Anyway... Reviews! I love hearing from you guys, so I if you comment me, the least I can do is reply!

**Chrissy92: **Draco didn't kidnap Hermione... But I'm glad you think it's intresting.. Maybe you can tell me what makes you think Draco kidnapped Hermione? If I made it seem that way I need to change it.

**HPN Padfoot HPN: ** Hmm.. Ginerva, I didn't know that, thanks, I'll go back and change that when I can. Gotta love the Draco! Lol. ;)

**Dee023: **Thanks, I looked over it a couple more times, my grammer that is, I know how horrible it is to be reading a good fanfic just to have it full of errors. Shahar is Arabic, I got an idea from a book I read, thats also where I got the translation. I'm glad you like it! Enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: I'm just a teenage girl who barely has a penny to her name and you think there's a chance I own HP? -Maniac laughter- I wish! But sadely no, I only own the plot, and Charries you don't recognize such as Samantha and Amber.**))

.:Leahsa:.


	5. Chapter 5

((A/N: OMGOSH! Don't kill me! I know it's been a while! But there has been some horrible things happening! I'll never let it go this long again! Promise! But anyway, this chappie might be a bit confusing, but it will be explained later. Enjoy!))

Chapter 5

It is said time flies by when your havin fun, but Hermione Granger defiantly wasn't having fun. She was having the exact opposite of fun, which made time seem to go by rather slowly. She was sore, she was starving, and she had lost a lot of blood, leaving her, for the first day and several days after her whipping, rather lightheaded.

For those first few house after she had been brought back to her room, Hermione wanted nothing more then to die. It hurt so much. And now, several days, and weeks later, it still hurt to move. Her abductor hadn't been back to see her, but his two cronies had, and between the insults, and abuse, she had closed up within herself. She ate only enough to survive from the plates of food they brought her every few days, but in truth it didn't matter, she didn't care enough for it to matter anymore.

Her chocolate brown eyes had turned a dull brown, losing their spark. It was strange, as was it sad. For years she had helped Harry and Ron with dangerous missions, but now, that she was the one facing what seemed to be the world at this point, she never felt so alone, so abandoned. And with no one there to help her through this time, to encourage her to live on she just gave up. In a few words, her spirit was gone. She lost all hope.

That was when it had happened, when she had given up all hope, and had slipped into unconsciousness. It was here, that she regained her hope, that she believed in miracles. And with that sleep, came dreams.

It was dark, she wasn't sure where she was, if she was anywhere. It was pitch black, and it seemed to go on forever. The out of the darkness came a light. Slowly a figure came into focus out of the light, and Hermione gasped. The figure gave her a cheeky grin.

"Ha...Har...Harry?" she asked with a quivering voice. The figure, that was Harry Potter nodded and held open his arms. Hermione ran to him and was wrapped into an embrace. If felt so warm, so real. But it was just a dream right? She looked up to see Harry's acid green eyes boring into hers. Except his smile was gone.

"You must listen. We haven't got much time" he looked to see if she

understood. She nodded.

"He'll help you Mione, you may not believe it but he'll help you. Once

he finds him you must trust him okay? Trust him completely."

"Who?" Hermione asked bewildered. Who, and what was Harry talking about?

"You will find yourself on his property. This is very important Hermione.

Do not move from where you wake up." He grasped her shoulders, ignoring

her question as he continued, "Do not move. Let him find you..."

"Who?" asked Hermione again in a panicked tone. "I can't... Harry it

hurts.. I don't know what to do... Take me with you..." She pleaded.

Harry looked at her and squeezed her gently,

"You must Mia. Trust him... Trust me... Your abductor will try to find

you, but as long as you are with him he'll protect you... It will all make

since soon."

Before she had a chance to say anything further, Harry was gone, and

the world was spining. She was awakening with those words rolling around in her brain.

_"Ít will all make sence soon"_

When Hermione awoke she found herself huddled close to a large stone wall.

The wall of a house. There was bushes partially surrounding her, sealing her from view. Her eye's proved heavy, her head pounded, and she was in so much pain. But it was back, the spark in her eye's... The will the live...

It was late. Really late. All lights in the Malfoy Household had been extinguished long ago, and Draco Malfoy was sleeping peacefully. Or was sleeping peacefully until:

"Sir...Err...Sir...?" Blinky the house elf looked at her sleeping master with apprehension. She had to awake him, needed instructions. With a long, bony finger she gave him a quick, sharp jab in the side.

"Yeow!" called Draco as he sat up, blinking rapidly, his hand going to his ribs automatically, the other to his wand on the bedside table. When he saw it was only a houseelf he sighed slightly in relief.

"Sir?" Blinky asked softly. Draco gave the house elf a look.

"What?" he bit off. He did not appreciate being woken. Blinky had known he wouldn't, but she had had to.

"Sir there is a trespass-"

"You woke me for a bloody trespasser?" he nearly growled, cutting off the houseelf, "You know what to do with the jerk, apparate him to the magistrate.

"It's a women..." the house elf began. Draco blinked waiting for her to go on.

"And she seems to be hurt...and frightened..." the house elf continued.

Draco frowned. A woman? On his property? A hurt woman at that. What

should he do? Almost as if he was possessed he grabbed a robe, and started out

out the room.

"Where?" he asked the house elf impatiently. He listened as the chit

gave him directions on finding the girl, and after shoving his feet into a

pair of shoes, set off.

It took him only a few moments to figure out exactly where he was going, and by the time he had reached the general area, he had a frown on his face. He didn't want to be outhere in the middle of the goddamn night, searching for a girl who happened to find herself on his property. Who wanted that? But, if his houseelf was correct and the girl was injured, he could at least offer her some helf.

_Yeah, help right off your property_, he thought dryly then could have kicked himself. That wasn't nice. And even if he wasn't the nicest of guys, he could at least be polight. Or Decent. Yes, decent, he'd offer her a room tonight, let her sleep it off, then send her packing come morning.

With that thought in mind, his gaze swept the area. He saw her quickly, although when he would recall the scene later he wouldn't know how as she was mostly covered by bushes. Kneeling, and groaning at the feel of cold, damp ground, against his leg he realized how cold it actually was, then noticed how much shivering the figure was doing.

"Excuse me" he said softly, trying to get the figures attention. it worked, the figure ceased her shivering and tensed. He stared curiously for a few moments, then shifted slightly. Awkwardly, and not sure what to say, he just stared for a moment. There was something curiously familiar about the girl, but at the moment, Draco wasn't sure exactly what it was.

For a moment, he just watched her, then, apon realizing that she was still sitting there tense he realized she must have been frightned of him. Feeling a little bit annoyed at that fact he softly assured her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

She turned slowly and stared at him, then again really softly, she murmered, "Promise?"

She sounded so pitiful, that Draco almost smiled, "Promise" he assured. Then, squinting in the darkness, he gave her the once over, his eyebrow shooting up as he noticed a burised eye.

"What happened here?" he asked reaching out and gently touching the spot, she flinched away. "Sorry" he mumbelled feeling awkward. She nodded, and caught her bottom lip between her teeth, knawing on it. Just then the wind picked up, and Draco shivered lightly again. _She must be cold, _ he thought, and then could have smacked himself. Why werethey out there freezing, when they could be inside, by the fire, with hot glasses of cider.

"Come inside... You must be freezing" she simply stared.

"You'll stay here tonight..." he continued, and again she just stared.

He stood and turned and began to walk away, turning around after a few feet to look at her, where she was watching him, "Coming?"

Well? Bad? Horrible? Okay? Leave me comments and tell me!


End file.
